brothersconflictfandomcom-20200222-history
Asahina Natsume/Game
Plot Game As usual, the game starts on May 22nd, and Ema meets her sexy new brothers. She first bumps (literally) into Wataru and Masaomi while looking for Sunrise Residence, because Wataru is riding his little kiddy bike and crashes into her. Masaomi checks her out examines her for any injuries, and tells her to go to the hospital if her knee continues to hurt. She also sees Iori being asked out by two girls, and the latter squeal about how perfect Iori is, etc. Anyway, Ema and Juli finally find themselves in the Asahina household, where they are re-introduced to Masaomi, Wataru and Iori. Other brothers that are introduced are Mama Ukyou, Subaru, Kaname, Tsubaki, Azusa, and Yuusuke. Juli then teaches you how to use the scheduling system in the game, etc. Okay, from here on out Ema (aka you) spends every day talking with the family, working part-time, and playing video games. After a few weeks, Fuuto is introduced (It is now June). During this time, I had to avoid getting on any of the brothers’ good sides by not spending any personal time with them and not buying them presents on their birthdays. So basically, I continue to fill Ema’s schedule with the repetitive part-timing, video gaming, and family bonding for the next few months (this is the most painful part about playing Natsume’s route I nearly broke down in tears out of boredom). There’s a family vacation somewhere in between, but you have to avoid building your relationship with any of the brothers so it’s totally unexciting. Now fast forward to the future - it’s 29 October. You stumble upon the twins rehearsing their scripts for work, when they invite you over to the couch to chat. You realise that the script is for the next installment of a game series you’re really into, so the twins discover your love for games, and comment that you’ll really get along with “him”. Ema’s like who is this mysterious dude and the twins are like nah not gonna tell ya you’ll find out eventually so Ema’s like k who cares and returns to her room. A few days later (in November), the whole family (minus Hikaru) is assembled for Rintarou and Miwa’s wedding. There, Ema meets Natsume for the first time who is all tsun towards her at first, then later apologises for his rude behaviour (under the influence of good guy Azusa). On 13 November, Ema goes over to Rintarou’s to sort out the photos from the wedding, where she stumbles upon a box of old stuff. She realises that there are photos of her deceased mom and her, with some other man that is not Rintarou. Ema digs deeper and realises that Rintarou doesn’t seem to be her real father *gasp lololol* and she gets pissed at poor Rintarou (who tries to explain, really). Ema runs out of the house before he has a chance to explain, and goes to the park to cry alone. There, Natsume finds her, and tries to convince her to come home. He tries his best to comfort her, and tells her that she is family, and that she’ll always have a place to return to, etc. Ema finally opens up to him and follows him back to the mansion, where she reconciles with Rintarou. Following this event are some smaller events like bumping into Natsume after part-time work, meeting Natsume on Christmas Eve, Christmas with the family, New Year’s, and Natsume’s birthday (which is also on January 1st). Throughout this, you get to go on dates with Natsume and he starts to get more dere dere with you. Oh, and just before Christmas Eve Hikaru is introduced. Not that it matters in this route anyway. One day, you decide to go shopping with the twins, and realise that Natsume is going along too (yay). In the crowded shopping area, you get robbed and Natsume chases after the punk at the speed of light, and Ema is in awe of Natsume’s speed. She also starts to wonder why Natsume can run so fast, complimenting him saying that he looked really cool while retrieving her purse and Natsume gets all shy. Valentines’ Day is around the corner, and Ema makes Natsume some oishii handmade chocolate. Nothing much here (I was so expecting more psshhh). On 21 February, Natsume invite Ema out for a date, but it all goes wrong when you just had to trip on the stairs at the train station. But yabai, Natsume breaks your fall and takes the hit instead. He injures his leg and you freak out and call Masaomi. Kind and dependable Masaomi examines Natsume while at work, and thankfully it isn’t too serious an injury — except that Natsume has to rest at home in order to heal. You feel bad and beg for his forgiveness but kind and adorable Natsume says “It’s fine, but if you really want to help me you can cook something delicious for me.” This is where it starts getting interesting. You start going over to Natsume’s place to cook for him and spend time with him, and somewhere in between you get the cheek to tell him “まだ帰りたくない~” (I don’t want to go home yet). Girl, if it were me I’d have said that the first time I went over to his place. Anyway Natsume gets all blushy about it and after some persuasion (no, just kidding, you actually have to win a bloody mini-game), he lets you stay over for the night. Over the next few weeks you keep inventing totally unconvincing reasons to stay over each time you visit him (yay, mini-game every Sunday…) and you guys get really close. And since Natsume lives alone, he only has one bed, which means you guys share every time you stay over (*°∀°)=3 Naturally, good guy Natsume can’t help himself after a while, and tries to icha icha with Ema (though he is cockblocked by his stupid cats). On February 14, White Day, Natsume returns you candy for your homemade chocolate. He “blames” you for making him wait, hence he’s hungry, so you guys go out to grab a bite (Oooh, tsun tsun Natsu). When you return, Juli tells you that he saw Natsume waiting at the door of the mansion for you for about an hour. On 20 March, Ema and Natsume go out for a date after a long while. Due to Ema’s impertinent curiosity, Natsume starts telling her about his past, such as the reason he can run very quickly. He tells Ema about how he used to be in track (and was quite good at it, too), but quit eventually in order to pursue a regular salary man job, which is precisely why sports-crazed Subaru hates him now. Ema then encourages him to pick it back up, not as a job, but purely as something he loves doing, and Natsume says agrees to start training again after he fully recovers. Eventually, Natsume recovers and starts training again with the help of Ema and the twins. He also reconciles with Subaru, after the latter sees Natsume’s determination to run again etc etc. *Cue touching yet awkward bro-reconcilation* Later, Natsume tells Ema that he is thinking of moving back to the mansion to live with the rest. Of course, Ema is thrilled, and Natsume takes the chance to (finally) confess his love for Ema, saying that he needs her by his side because she provides him with such incredible strength. Ema (and I) is touched by his confession, and tells him she loves him too. In the memory epilogue, Natsume is back in the mansion with all the other brothers and Ema. He strikes a deal with Azusa in order to swap rooms with Azusa. This is because Azusa’s room is the room that is right next to Ema’s. He convinces Ema to let him knock down the wall separating their rooms, so that they can live happily together in one big room… And of course, do icha icha things together without being disturbed by the other brothers! ''Source Credits:Karekarekareshi on tumblr ''http://karekarekareshi.tumblr.com/post/61748730708/brilliant-blue-review-natsumes-route *http://karekarekareshi.tumblr.com/post/61748730708/brilliant-blue-review-natsumes-route References Category:Game Category:Natsume Asahina